Une vie presque parfaite ou maudite ?
by The Blue Bird
Summary: La vie de Shoko va subitement basculer à la mort de ses parents


Ce matin là, il faisait grand beau, il était plus exactement 6h30 du matin, je faisais mon jogging matinal avec mon chien Pasha, un Golden Retriever de 9 mois, on fait normalement le tour du quartier, mais ce matin, je me suis arrêtée au parc pour faire quelque éttirement et pour m'amuser un peu avec Pasha, d'autres personnes passaient par là avec leur chien, je leur dit bonjour pour la simple raison que je les connais enfin la plus part puis je regarde le ciel qui est magnifique, Le cielme fait penser à la mer… vous vous demandez pourquoi je pense sa ? Eh bien c'est simple sa me rappel un jour que j'ai passée avec une personne qui m'était chère et avant qu'il ne meurt il avait dit cette phrase, depuis moi aussi j'arrête pas de le dire car ce jour là je me suis rendue compte que c'était vrai et cette personne était mon meilleur ami.

Je finis par quitter le parc en marchant tranquillement car il n'est que 7h00 et en courant je ne met que 10 minutes et en marchant j'en met 15, Pasha saute et court dans tout les sens et sa me fait un peu rire, en arrivant à la maison, j'entends ma mère qui me souhaite la bienvenue, je passe devant la cuisine et je vois mes deux sœurs et mon frère qui mangent déjà mais avec une lenteur incroyable, sa m'a fait sourire sur le moment. J'entre dans ma chambre, j'enlève mon t-shirt, pius je me regarde le miroir, j'ai une apparence très banal, cheveux court chatain foncé avec deux longue mèche rouge, yeux bleu, on m'a dit une seule fois que mes yeux étaient bleu comme le spahire, de taille moyenne et maigre à un point qu'on pourait croire que je suis anoraxique. J'enfile mon uniforme de collégienne du collège hyoutei, je soupire un bon coup en voyant l'apparence que j'ai me dégoute pas moment surtout les marques de mutilation sur mon poignet.

Je descend sac en main en direction de la cuisine et je revois pour la seconde fois, je vois les jumelles et mon petit frère qui mangent toujours, je m'installe à coté de Takao qui lui me sert mon thé chaud.

- Merci. Lui répondis-je.  
- Alors qu'es vous aller faire après les cours ? Demanda ma sœur en ingurgitant son croissant.  
- Je vais aller m'acheter une nouvelle jacket. Dit mon petit frère tout joyeux.  
- Je vais aller au cimetière déposer des fleurs sur sa tombe. Dis-je sans regarder ma sœur.

Ma sœur regretta d'avoir dit sa, car elle a essayée de trouver un moyen pour me réconforter, pour la rassurer je lui sort le sourire qu'elle aime le plus voir, elle me prend dans ses bras d'une façon très fraternelle. Je rigole un bon coup car elle me fait chatouille, s'a duré pendant 5 minutes environs, quand cela fut terminé, j'ai dis que je partaits la première. J'enfile mes chaussures puis sort pour la seconde fois de la journée de la maison, je regarde le ciel à nouveau.

- Le ciel me fait penser à la mer. Dit je en souriant.

Je commence à marcher en direction du lycée où une nouvelle journée ennuyante et sans intérêt allait commencer.

Durant le trajet, je me demande si tout va bien se passer aujourd'hui, car je sens que mon ventre faire des nœuds, sa m'arrive quand je préssens quelque chose de mauvais… de très mauvais.

- Shoko ! Hurla une voix que je connais.

Je me retourne d'un seul coup et je vois mon petit frère qui court, pour me rattraper surement, je m'arrête pour l'attendre quand il arrive près de moi, il avait mit cinq ou six minutes environs, il reprend son souffle, je souris mais lui il me tire la langue, lui et moins avons 1 an de différence. On reprend le chemin tranquillement, il me parle de sa petite amie qui est en seconde, il dit qu'il est heureux d'être avec elle que c'est une fille hors du commun et qui plus est, c'est une grande timide.

Je le frappe sur la tête pour qu'il redescend sur notre belle planète car il commencait à partir sur la planète de l'amour, il s'excuse en se grattant l'arrière du crâne et en tirant la langue. Ah… les jeunes maintenant, ils ont des petites amies à l'âge de 16 ans, je trouve sa normal. Notre société évolue. Mais mon frère me pose une question qui me surprend.

- Dit moi, Shoko, as-tu déjà eut un petit copain ?

Je détourne la tête pour toute réponse et il rigole car il vient de connaître de la réponse, il esquive mon poing tout en rigolant, je vous jure, il en rate pas une pour me mettre dans l'embarras. Il part en courant pour éviter que je le transforme en nourriture pour chat, il est loin le petit moustique, j'avais oubliée à quel point il court vite. Je continue le chemin seule mais d'un coup je sens un bras qui se met au tour de mon épaule, je me retourne et je vois, Deidara.

- Comment sa va ? Me demanda-t-il.  
- Bien mais enlève ton bras de sur mon épaule. Rétorquais-je en lui souriant.  
- Toujours aussi froide. Dit-il en hôtant son bras de sur mon épaule.  
- Tu t'es pas vu toi quand tu t'énerves. Dis-je avec une once de moquerie.

Il me lance un regard haineux qu'il me lance une fois par jour, je lui lance le même regard à mon tour, puis on détourne nos têtes pour dire qu'on se parle plus, mais on continue ensemble le trajet.

Enfin on arrive, Deidara me dit qu'on se retrouvera plus tard en cours, car à cette heure-ci, il est 7h50, il a les entrainement de basket, quand à moi je vais en classe, car je n'ai pas envie de rester dehors à rien faire. Quand j'entre en classe, li n'a que des sacs, je prend ma place qui se rouve au fond contre la fenêtre, je regarde dehors par la fenêtre et je voix l'équipe de basket qui s'entraîne.

- Toujours en avance ma petite Shoko. Me dit une voix féminine.  
- Je ne suis pas la seule à venir en avance, Naiyuki. Dis-je à mon amie.  
- Je sais. Me répondit-elle en souriant.

Je vous présente Miyako Naiyuki, ma meilleure amie depuis la maternelle, je me lasse jamais d'elle, elle me comprend mieux que personne ne le pourrait et je la comprend mieux que ses parents alcooliques qui ne font que de la battre pour des raisons aussi débile les une que les autres.

- Alors tu as passée un bon week-end ? Me demanda-t-elle.  
- Oui très bien même. Lui répondis-je avec un sourire plus que radieux. Et toi ?  
- Alors, mes parents m'ont traités de fille indigne et tout ce qui allait avec mais sinon rien de bien méchant. Elle avait dit sa avec une petite larme qui coula le long de sa joue.

Je vais vers elle et je la prend dans mes bras pour la consoler un peu, s'a marche et j'en rajoute pour la chatouiller un peu, ce qui eut le même effet sur elle que comme sur moi ce matin. Elle rigole encore alors même que j'ai arrêtée mais elle finit par se calmer et elle me sourit en guise de réconfort.

Les autres élèves de la classes entrèrent, ce qui fait que la sonnerie à du retentir et moi et Naiyuki on ne l'a pas entendue, surement à cause du fou rire du chaton de la classe. On va s'asseoir et le professeur d'Anglais entre ensuite. Le cours commence bien, tout le monse est attentif mais quelque chose me déconcentre, un bruit de portable qui vibre, je tourne ma tête en direction de la personne qui se trouve à coté de moi et qui se trouve à coté de moi ? C'est Naiyuki.

- Éteind ton portable ! Lui dis-je à voix basse.  
- Je réponds à Sasuke et je l'éteind, promit. Me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle écrit vite fait son message qu'elle envoya puis elle fit ce qu'elle m'a promis, elle me sourit pour dire que c'est fait, je lui rends son sourire, elle prêta attention au cours bien que le dessin qu'elle fait, lui attire tout l'attention, je rigole de mon coin, quelque chose vibre dans mon sac, je prends mon prtable avant que sa ne façe plus de bruit, je regarde et … c'est Sasori qui vient de m'envoyer un message me disant et je site :

« On se retroube au lieu habituel, nous fait pas faux bon comme la dernière fois. »

Je lui répond vite fait que oui que je vais venir mais que je risque d'arriver en retard et j'éteind à mon tour mon portable et je me reconcentre sur le cours car le professeur venait de remarquer que j'avais mon portable en main. Mais il ne dit rien car il vit que je venais de le ranger.

- Shoko ! Dit une fille de ma classe à voix basse.  
- Qu'es qu'il y a Hinata ? Demandais-je à Hinata qui a une tête inquiétante.  
- Tu ne sais pas où est Naruto ? Me demanda-t-elle.  
- Non. Lui répondis-je.

Elle soupira un bon coup, j'imagine que Naruto va encore arriver en retard, la porte s'ouvre d'un coup et devinez qui on voit, Naruto Uzumaki, le blondinet de service de la classe et il est compagnie de presque la moitié de la classe, Sai Uchiwa, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka. C'est drôle à voir, le professeur leur fait la moral mais Naruto essaye de negocier.

- Iruka-sensei, écoutez nous au moins…  
- Non ! Il a dit sa tellement fort que j'ai mes oreilles qui sifflent. Sa va faire la vingtième fois que vous arrivez en retard ce mois-ci !

Il est rouge le prof, c'est drôle à voir mais ce n'est pas drôle quand on est la cible de la colère du démon qui nous sert de professeur, le prof ordonna aux élèves d'aller à leur place, on est deux ou trois à rigoler dans notre coin. Cette scène est très amusante. La sonnerie retentie, enfin la pause, je me couche sur mon bureau tranquillement et j'en profite pour allumer à nouveau mon natel et il sonne, as ce que je vois quelqu'un m'aime, je décroche et c'est mon frère aîné…

Je pleure, ce qu'il vient de me dire ne peut pas être vrai, ils ne peuvent pas être…non…je ne peux pas y croire, mes parents et mes sœurs sont…morts, je n'arrête pas de pleurer sous les regards incrédules de tout ceux de ma classe, Naiyuki me regarde et elle comprend car elle avait prit mon portable et avait demandée des explications à mon frère. On est partie sans donner d'explication au professeur d'italien qui venait d'entrer, les minutes qui ont suivit m'ont parrue tellement lente, on était à l'hôpital, car c'est là qu'était leur corps, je me souviens que je ne suis pas rester longtemps pour la simple raison que je ne supporte pas de voir leurs coprs sans vie.

Mes frères avaient tentés de me calmer car j'avais commençée à frapper contre le mur et je saignais de la main, les jours qui ont suivit fut leur enterments dont je n'ai pas assistée car je n'avais pas le courage d'y aller et à la place je suis aller m'acheter ma nouvelle garde robe et par la même occasion une nouvelle coupe de cheveux, court et en pétard le tout noir comme les ténébres et mes habits que j'avaient achetées sont exactement de la même couleur.

En ce moment même, nous sommes en hivers et ils sont morts en printemps, sa va faire six moi maintenant, six long mois, je suis en ce moment en terminal au lycée Konoha et je vit une vie misérable, certaines filles me font la misère tant dit que d'autre tente de me refaire sourire, bien que sa ne marche pas vraiment, voilà maintenant vous savez où j'en suis dans ma vie, maintenant reste à savoir ce qui va se passer par la suite.


End file.
